Mace Windu/Leyendas
| muere = 19 ABY(16:5:22), CoruscantStar Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith |especie= Humano (Korun)) |genero=Masculino | altura = 1.88 metros | pelo = No tiene, anteriormente negro''Stones'' | ojos = Castaños''Star Wars Episodio II: El Atque de los Clones'' | era = Era del alzamiento del Imperio |maestros =*Yoda *T'ra Saa |aprendices=*Depa Billaba *Echuu Shen-JonStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *IguniEvil Eye |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma **Alto Consejo Jedi **Antigua Guardia *República Galáctica *Frente de Liberación de las Tierras Altas }} Mace Windu era un korun que fue un prominente Maestro Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Proveniente del mundo de Haruun Kal, Windu sirvió como uno de los últimos miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi antes de la Gran Purga Jedi. En el Consejo, Windu a menudo era considerado segundo sólo al Gran Maestro Yoda, a pesar de que Windu tenía ocho siglos menos que Yoda. La sabiduría y el poder de Windu eran legendarios, así como el peso de sus palabras. Ampliamente considerado uno de los mejores espadachines en la Orden Jedi, Windu creó al Vaapad, la séptima forma moderna de combate con sables de luz. Mace fue uno de los mejores duelistas con sables de luz de la Orden Jedi, y fue uno de los dos Jedi que dominó completamente al Vaapad. Se dijo que sólo dos oponentes lo habían vencido: Yoda y el Conde Dooku, y él solía practicar con Qui-Gon Jinn, usualmente resultando en un empate.The New Essential Guide to Characters Mace Windu sirvió a la Orden Jedi toda su vida, entrenando a numerosos Jedi, incluyendo a Depa Billaba, Echuu Shen-Jon e Iguni. Fue el Maestro Windu quien dirigió a 212 Jedi en combate en la Batalla de Geonosis y derrotó al mortal cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Él continuó sirviendo a la República a través de las Guerras Clónicas, a menudo en el feroz frente de batalla. En el año final de la guerra, Windu confrontó y derrotó a Darth Sidious en un difícil duelo. Sin embargo, fue traicionado por Anakin Skywalker y subsecuentemente atacado por Sidious, cayendo desde la ventana de la oficina de Sidious. La aparente muerte de Windu marcó el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Biografía Juventud Mace Windu era originario del planeta Haruun Kal, donde nació en los Ghôsh Windu. Fue descubierto a la edad de seis meses aproximadamente, aunque sus padres trataban de comunicarse con el, el constantemente los ignoraba . Como todos en la Orden, al joven chico Korun le enseñó el Maestro Yoda cuando era un aprendiz, y eventualmente se convirtió en un padawan de otro Jedi. Mace entrenó bajo T'ra Saa en algún momento, aunque se desconoce la extensión de ese entrenamiento.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force thumb|left|Windu el pupilo A una edad muy temprana Mace supo de su habilidad inusual de ver puntos de ruptura en la Fuerza y cómo podían afectar todas sus acciones futuras, así como las vulnerabilidades de sus oponentes. Con estas habilidades únicas, él podía ver partes de su futuro, como el sable de luz que finalmente construiría. A los catorce años el Consejo Jedi estaba preocupado por Mace, pues aunque era el mejor de su clase todavía no podía construir el sable de luz sobre el que tuvo visiones muchas veces. Él le informó al consejo que quería un verdadero desafío para encontrar las mejores piezas para su sable de luz. Después de considerarlo, el Consejo envió a Mace, solo, al planeta Hurikane. Durante su misión Mace al principio fue perseguido por los nativos que residían ahí, pero pudo resistirlos fácilmente usando la Fuerza. Cuando ocasionó que uno de los frágiles nativos se destruyera, él entonces dolorosamente lo reconstruyó usando la Fuerza. aprendiendo una valiosa lección acerca de ser un Jedi, los nativos lo recompensaron con un cristal especial de color violeta. Él usó este cristal para construir el sable de luz que había visto en sus visiones, que producía una distintiva luz violeta.Stones Él alternaba entre esta arma y un sable de luz que creó también. También usaba el sable de luz de Eeth Koth, que obtuvo cuando los dos Maestros Jedi intercambiaron sus sables durante la sagrada Concordancia de Lealtad.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare thumb|150px|Mace derrota a [[Uda-Khalid.]] Durante la siguiente década y media, Mace se embarcó en muchas misiones notables que incluyeron su primera visita a su mundo natal Haruun Kal (durante la cual aprendió su idioma nativo Korun) y una donde rastreó y derrotó al asesino Uda-Khalid.Survivors Durante su carrera Windu entrenó a muchos para ser Jedi, incluyendo a Echuu Shen-Jon (quien sobreviviría a la Gran Purga Jedi) y a su colega en el Consejo Depa Billaba. Maestro Jedi Prodigiosamente talentoso en la Fuerza, Mace pasó pronto las pruebas, y continuó progresando por los rangos de la Orden al lograr el título de Maestro Jedi y, a la notablemente joven edad de 28, fue nombrado en el Consejo Jedi. La invitación del Consejo vino después de los esfuerzos de Windu durante la Revolución Arkaniana, donde combatió al cyborg Gorm el Disolvedor.The New Essential Guide to Characters Como miembro senior del Consejo, el mango de su sable de luz fue decorado con electrum, un metal precioso. thumb|200px|left|Windu se reune con sus colegas del Consejo y con el Canciller Supremo. Adicionalmente a sus increíbles habilidades de combate, Windu poseía un raro don. Él tenía una forma única de percepción con la Fuerza que le permitía ver puntos de ruptura en situaciones, personas y circunstancias. Estos puntos de ruptura revelaban puntos en los que otras cosas dependían. Los puntos de ruptura podían formar enlaces entre personas, criaturas, planetas o naves, y si eran destruidos o utilizados, estos puntos de ruptura podían tener la clave para impedir desastres, sellar el destino, ganar batallas y cumplir la misma voluntad de la Fuerza. Aparte de ser un guerrero legendario y un notable sensible a la Fuerza, Windu poseía conocimiento extensivo de la historia y filosofía Jedi, y era conocido por sus habilidades diplomáticas. Windu era el enlace primario del Consejo con el Canciller, aunque las Guerras Clónicas lo hicieron cuestionarse sus creencias más firmes. right|thumb|200px|Windu preside una reunión del Consejo Jedi. Como un Maestro Jedi y miembro del Consejo, Windu permaneció activo, dirigiendo muchas misiones diplomáticas y para mantener la paz, a lugares como Yinchorr y Malastare.Jedi Council: Acts of War Él también asistió en la mediación del Conflicto Stark.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Otra de esas misiones fue a Nar Shaddaa, donde Windu, acompañado de su antigua padawan Depa Billaba, investigó una organización de contrabando de animales. Cuando quedó rodeado por un gran número de truhanes, Depa Billaba llegó a rescatarlo, y acabaron fácilmente con sus asaltantes. Finalmente localizaron la fuente del contrabando, mas sólo después de pelear con varios perros akk trastornados originarios de Haruun Kal. Windu y Billaba finalmente terminarían juntos en Harun Kaal, con resultados trágicos. Guerras Clon Durante el rescate de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala en Geonosis, Windu tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con el conde Dooku sin embargo, su pasado como compañeros se interpuso en el último momento...esto atormentó a Mace durante el resto de su vida ya que pensaba que si hubiera acabado con Dooku allí podría haber detenido la guerra. Poco después es atacado por Jango Fett y, tras esquivar los ataques de un reek, consigue darle el golpe de gracia al cazarrecompensas decapitándolo. Batalla de Geonosis En 22 ABY, se hizo evidente que un verdadero conflicto militar entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes se produciría. El Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi fue capturado por la Confederación en Geonosis y preparado para ser ejecutado. Habiendo aprendido de esto, Mace Windu, sin esperar a que el Ejército Clon estuviese a disposición de la República encabezó una fuerza de ataque Jedi a Geonosis. Mace, junto con Luminara Unduli, destruyeron los emplazamientos militares Geonosianos que bloquean el camino a la arena en su tanque de combate TX-130S. Cuando Obi-Wan, Anakin y Padmé Amidala fueron traídos a la arena de Geonosis, Windu revelo a los Jedi y puso su equipo a atacar a Dooku, el líder de la Confederación, que fue personalmente para la supervisión de la ejecución prevista. Un acalorado, pero breve combate siguió, En el que Mace Windu decapito a un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett, el progenitor de los soldados clon, un acto que se predijo hace milenios por Darth Traya en los tiempos de las Antiguas Guerras Sith. thumb|tight|200px|El [[Maestro Jedi Mace Windu decapita a Jango Fett.]] Finalmente, los Jedi fueron superados por los droides de batalla separatistas, pero el Maestro Yoda y los soldados clon los rescataron. Después de eso, Windu y los otros sobrevivientes se sumaron a la batalla como los comandantes militares Jedi. Mace tomó de nuevo el control de su cañonera y se estaba moviendo para interceptar al conde Dooku cuando tres de sus Acólitos Oscuros le enfrentan en sus propios vehículos. Mace fue capaz de vencer a los tres de ellos, pero el retraso le impidió llegar hasta Dooku. Ayudando a los Hutt Windu estuvo presente junto con el Canciller Sheev Palpatine, Plo Koon y Luminara Unduli cuando Jabba el Hutt envió una transmisión urgente. El Hutt informó de que su hijo había sido secuestrado y dijo que quería que la Orden Jedi encontrara a su hijo y lo llevase a un lugar seguro. Esto puso a los Jedi en una situación difícil, puesto que el hutt poseía valiosas rutas comerciales que los Jedi necesitaban para la guerra. Palpatine afirmó que era necesario ayudar a Jabba y pidió que el máximo número de Jedis posible fuera llamado para realizar esa misión. Sin embargo, Windu contestó que el General Grievous mantenía a muchos Jedi ocupados, aunque se podría asignar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker la misión después de la batalla de Christophsis. Eso sirvió como oportunidad a Yoda para enviar a Skywalker a su nueva Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. El Malevolence Después de descubrir que la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes poseía un arma misteriosa en forma de nave espacial, el Consejo Jedi envió a Plo Koon a Abregado para lidiar con el arma. Habiendo perdido el contacto con Koon, el Consejo se temía lo peor. Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan y el Canciller Palpatine discutieron ese giro de los acontecimientos y Ahsoka Tano protestó contra su planteamiento diciendo que sólo porque nadie hubiera sobrevivido previamente al arma, eso no significaba que Koon estuviera muerto. El Consejo Jedi ordenó entonces a Anakin Skywalker y Tano que se quedaran con su flota. Sin embargo, Skywalker y Tano desobedecieron las órdenes del Consejo y recorrieron los restos de la flota de Koon, y lo encontraron. El Consejo se enteró de lo que Skywalker y Tano habían hecho, y se enfureció. Yoda dijo que el dúo había doblado los problemas de la flota de la República desde el momento en que vez fueron. Fracaso en la captura de Gunray Después de la captura del virrey Nute Gunray en Rodia gracias a los senadores Amidala y Onaconda Farr, el Consejo Jedi envió a la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli y a la padawan Ahsoka Tano para escoltar al virrey hasta Coruscant para juzgarlo. Por desgracia, la nave en la que Gunray era trasladado cayó bajo el ataque de la Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress y sus fuerzas, que contaban con la ayuda encubierta del Guardia del Senado Faro Argyus. Finalmente, Argyus y Ventress liberaron a Gunray y huyeron en una nave robada. Kit Fisto y su antiguo padawan, el Caballero Jedi Nahdar Vebb fueron enviados a realizar un seguimiento de la nave hasta Vassek. Cuando Fisto volvió al Templo Jedi, el Maestro Jedi fue interrogado por el Consejo. Fisto informó de que él y Nahdar habían encontrado la guarida del General Grievous, y Gunray no había estado allí en absoluto. También dijo que Grievous había matado a Vebb, que había desafiado a Grievous dominado por la ira y afrontándolo en solitario. Dooku capturado Tiempo después, en el 22 ABY, Windu descubrió que el Conde Dooku había sido capturado por una banda de piratas en Florrum, en el Borde Exterior. El líder de los piratas, Hondo Ohnaka, envió un mensaje holográfico al Canciller Sheev Palpatine diciendo que él y sus hombres habían capturado al Lord Sith. Palpatine en un principio no creyó tal afirmación, y Windu observó mientras Dooku era arrastrado por Ohnaka hasta aparecer en el holograma. Sin embargo, el canciller se mostró escéptico de todos modos alegando que un holograma podía ser falsificado. Ohnaka a continuación mostró el sable láser de Dooku y Yoda dijo que la empuñadura curva y elegante se correspondía a la del sable láser de Dooku. Ohnaka dijo entonces que el rescate que quería debía estar en especias. Una vez lo hubiera recibido, afirmó que entregaría a Dooku. La senadora Amidala sugirió entonces que dos Jedi fueran a Florrum para ver a Dooku personalmente y escoltarlo a Coruscant para un juicio. Ohnaka aceptó con la condición de que los Jedi acudieran desarmados. Después de la transmisión, Windu dijo que Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi se encontraban en las inmediaciones Vanqor y estaban dispuestos a recoger a Dooku. Batalla de Ryloth Después de responder a una petición del Senado, el Consejo Jedi envió a Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan Ahsoka Tano a romper un bloqueo separatista establecido alrededor del planeta Ryloth a fin de dar paso a un ataque terrestre destinado a liberar a los twi'lek de la ocupación Separatista. Cuando el asalto inicial de la República sobre el bloqueo no tuvo éxito, dando lugar a enormes bajas en el bando de la República, el Maestro Windu advirtió a Skywalker de que disponía de una sola rotación planetaria de Ryloth para romper el bloqueo. Luego, Windu dijo a Skywalker que tendrían que posponer la invasión si no lograba romper el bloqueo enemigo en el tiempo establecido. Por ese motivo, Skywalker y Tano utilizaron tácticas menos convencionales para derrotar a los buques de guerra separatistas; dando paso a las fuerzas lideradas por los Maestros Windu y Obi-Wan Kenobi para comenzar su asalto terrestre sobre el planeta oprimido. Kenobi y la Compañía Fantasma trataron de aterrizar sus naves en la aldea de Nabat, que los Jedi planeaban usar como punto de aterrizaje. Sin embargo, los cañones enemigos evitaron el aterrizaje, y después de qu el Comandante Clon Ponds informara de que las armas estaban rompiendo sus escudos, Windu ordenó a Kenobi rescatar a varios rehenes en Nabat, destruir los cañones, y así permitir a las fuerzas de la República aterrizar en Nabat. Kenobi tuvo éxito en su misión, y después de que los transportes aterrizaran, los Jedi y los soldados clon se dirigieron a la ciudad capital de Lessu para retomar y liberar el planeta. Windu avanzó junto con el Comandante Ponds, el Escuadrón Rayo, y el resto de sus tropas y AT-TE, a pesar de que las fuerzas separatistas trataron de frenar a sus tropas. Windu dijo al Canciller Palpatine y al senador Orn Free Taa que sus fuerzas estaban demasiado diezmadas para lanzar un ataque contra Lessu. Para lograr conquistar Lessu, Windu se vio obligado a recurrir a sus considerables habilidades de negociación, ya que sabía que iba a requerir la ayuda de Cham Syndulla; líder de los luchadores por la libertad Twi'lek. Sin embargo, Syndulla detestaba negociar con la República, ya que no se fiaba del senador de Ryloth, Orn Free Taa, mientras que el propio Taa temía que Syndulla planease tomar el poder. Después de saber que los separatistas habían comenzado a bombardear aldeas twi'lek cercanas, Syndulla accedió a hablar con el senador Taa. Windu actuó como moderador durante las conversaciones, y finalmente fue capaz de forjar una alianza entre los dos gracias a su deseo mutuo de ver a su pueblo libre. Syndulla luego sumó sus fuerzas a las de Windu y la pareja logró retomar Lessu. Además, Windu logró capturar al líder separatista en persona. Windu, junto con el Comandante Ponds, vio el desfile de la victoria en la ciudad capital con satisfacción. Holocrón robado Después de la Primera Batalla de Felucia, Windu estuvo presente durante una reunión del Consejo Jedi, en la que se enteró de que la Padawan Ahsoka Tano se había negado a cumplir con las órdenes de su superior, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cuando Windu preguntó si las acusaciones de Kenobi eran ciertas, Tano respondió diciendo que ella desobedeció sus órdenes deliberadamente. Como castigo por sus acciones, Tano fue asiganda como guardia de los Archivos Jedi con el fin de pasar un tiempo lejos del campo de batalla. Más tarde, el Maestro Yoda sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza que sugería que unos intrusos se estaban infiltrando en el Templo Jedi. Por ese motivo, todo el templo se puso en alerta máxima. Mientras Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker seguían a los intrusos a través del sistema de ventilación central, Windu analizó la situación junto con el Maestro Yoda, Kit Fisto y Aayla Secura en el centro de comunicaciones del Templo Jedi. Como Kenobi y Skywalker sabían que los intrusos se estaban moviendo a través del sistema de ventilación del Templo, el Maestro Yoda dedujo que era probable que los intrusos estuvieran recibiendo ayuda desde el interior del templo teniendo en cuenta su capacidad para evitar a los dos Jedi que iban detrás de ellos. Entonces, Yoda contactó con Ahsoka Tano, que se encontraba en los Archivos, y le advirtió de que sentía que había alguien en los Archivo personificando a un Jedi. Afortunadamente, Tano fue capaz de someter al impostor, una clawdite llamada Cato Parasitti, que se había estado haciendo pasar por la maestra Jocasta Nu y estaba dando a Cad Bane información sobre los Archivos Jedi. Por desgracia, el plan de Bane tuvo éxito, ya que fue capaz de mantener a los Jedi lejos de su alcance, creando una distracción utilizando a su droide Todo 360. A Todo le había sido colocada una bomba que fue creada para explotar cuando entrase en el centro de comunicaciones. Sin embargo, el Maestro Windu fue capaz de usar la Fuerza para alejar a Todo de la sala, salvando la vida de los otros Jedi presentes. Sin embargo, en ese transcurso de tiempo, Bane fue capaz de irrumpir en la Cámara del Holocrón y robar un holocrón según lo ordenado por el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Sin el conocimiento de Bane, Parasitti reveló a los Jedi que el próximo objetivo de Bane era el Maestro Jedi Bolla Ropal. Eso permitió a los Jedi deducir que Bane estaba buscando un cristal de memoria Kyber en posesión de Ropal, que cuando se combinaba con un holocrón revelaba una lista de todos los niños sensibles a la Fuerza conocidos en la galaxia. Aunque Skywalker y Tano fueron enviados para proteger al Maestro Ropal, era demasiado tarde. Ropal fue capturado y murió bajo tortura, negándose a usar la Fuerza para ayudar a Bane a unir el holocrón y el Cristal Kyber. Más adelante, los Jedi creyeron que el propio Bane había sido asesinado durante la Batalla de Devaron, aunque más tarde se descubrió que había sobrevivido. Desafortunadamente, antes de fingir su muerte, Bane fue capaz de obligar a Skywalker a unir el cristal kyber con el holocrón, teniendo acceso a los nombres de los niños más sensibles a la Fuerza en la República. Después de la huida de Bane, el Maestro Windu participó en una sesión de meditación, junto con los Maestros Yoda, Kenobi y Skywalker. Durante la sesión, usaron la Fuerza para percibir a por que niños se dirigiría Bane. Mientras Yoda sintió que los niños serían secuestrados tanto en Rodia como Naboo, el Maestro Windu sintió que un niño en Glee Anselm estaba en peligro. Desafortunadamente, Yoda reveló que él había percibido a ese niño desaparecer en la oscuridad, lo que significaba que Bane ya lo había capturado. Mientras que Kenobi fue enviado a proteger al niño rodiano y Skywalker fue enviado a Naboo para proteger a un Gungan sensible a la Fuerza, Windu y Yoda se mantuvieron en el Templo para continuar utilizando la Fuerza y buscar a más niños que estuvieran en peligro. Desafortunadamente, Kenobi llegó demasiado tarde como para rescatar al niño rodiano, Wee Dunn. Sin embargo, Skywalker y su aprendiz protegieron con éxito a la gungan a su cargo y capturaron a Bane. Los Maestros Windu y Kenobi procedieron a interrogar a Bane sobre el paradero de los dos niños que había secuestrado, junto con el holocrón Jedi, sin embargo, Bane se negó a hablar; haciendo que Windu llegara a la conclusión de que el temor que el cazarrecompensas sentía por su empleador superaba su miedo a los Jedi. Windu, Kenobi y Skywalker entonces decidieron usar la fuerza en la mente de Bane simultáneamente para obligarlo a cooperar. Este método de interrogatorio casi destruyó la mente del cazarrecompensas, pero sin embargo, resultó exitoso cuando Bane accedió a guiar a los Jedi tanto hasta los niños como al holocrón. El Canciller Palpatine más tarde solicitó un informe sobre la situación, sin embargo, tanto Kenobi como Windu pensaron que como todo era un asunto interno de los Jedi, no había necesidad de informar al Canciller. Sin embargo, Skywalker no estuvo de acuerdo, y por eso, Windu le ordenó ir a informar a Palpatine, mientras que él y Kenobi viajaron a la Estación Black Stall con Bane ejerciendo de guía. En la estación, Windu no pudo percibir a los niños sensibles a la Fuerza. Bane les aseguró que los niños estaban a salvo y que los había llevado a la estación para recuperar el holocrón. Cuando Windu evitó al cazarrecompensas traer personalmente el holocrón para recuperarlo él mismo, Windu accidentalmente accionó las medidas de seguridad de Bane. En el caos consiguiente, Bane logró escapar, aunque ambos Maestros Jedi sobrevivieron a la experiencia y recuperaron el holocrón. Afortunadamente, a través de un examen de la nave de Bane, Skywalker y Tano habían descubierto la ubicación de la instalación donde se encontraban los niños, y lograron rescatarlos. Fundición de droides separatista Tiempo después, los Maestros Windu y Yoda llegaron a sospechar que el senador de Scipio, Rush Clovis, que era un miembro del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico, estaba aliado los separatistas. Como si se descubrían las sospechas de los Jedi se podía crear un incidente mayor, el Consejo Jedi decidió que un miembro del Senado tendría que investigar en su lugar; siendo el candidato perfecto para la misión la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, que era una aliada de los Jedi desde hacía tiempo y había tenido una estrecha amistad con Clovis. Desafortunadamente, Amidala rechazó los intentos iniciales de Yoda para convencerla de investigar a Clovis, ya que no el Consejo no especificó que creía que Clovis estaba aliado con los separatistas. Más tarde, bajo la petición del Consejo, Anakin Skywalker se acercó a Amidala para hablar de la misión y sin querer la persuadió a aceptarla. Amidala viajó a Cato Neimoidia con Clovis, y, finalmente, descubrió que Clovis estaba ayudando a los separatistas a crear la fábrica de droides más grande de la galaxia en Geonosis; donde comenzaron las Guerras Clon. A pesar de sufrir un intento de asesinato, la senadora Amidala fue capaz de advertir con éxito al Consejo de los planes separatistas, y huir Cato Neimoidia. Seguidamente, el Consejo envió a una enorme fuerza liderada por los Maestros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi y Luminara Unduli a Geonosis con la esperanza de destruir la nueva fábrica de droides de Poggle el Menor. Además, Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano fueron enviados a Geonosis para ayudar a los tres Maestros Jedi después de enfrentarse a los separatistas en Dorin. Poco antes del ataque a Geonosis, Windu - vía holograma con el Canciller Palpatine y Yoda - planeó el ataque sobre Geonosis. Windu recalcó que Poggle el Menor debía ser capturado durante la batalla. Funeral de Onaconda Farr Windu más tarde asistió al funeral del senador rodiano Onaconda Farr, quien recientemente había muerto en Coruscant en compañía su círculo cercano de senadores. Windu asistió a su funeral junto con Yoda y otros dignatarios. Después de que llegara el cuerpo de Farr en un ataúd, Silood pronunció unas palabras en honor a Farr elogiándolo, y el ataúd fue enviado de vuelta a Rodia, mientras que Windu y el resto de asistentes al funeral se dispersaban. Incidente de la Bestia Zillo Windu más tarde comandó a las fuerzas de la República durante la Batalla de Malastare junto a Anakin Skywalker, tratando de expulsar a las fuerzas separatistas del sistema y asegurar un tratado con los dugs que daría acceso a la República a su valioso combustible. En algún momento durante la campaña de Malastare, la doctora Sionver Boll desarrolló una bomba capaz de acabar con todo tipo de droides, pero dejando a los organismos vivos totalmente ilesos. Tras probar la bomba con excelentes resultados, de la explosión resultante apareció un cráter. Windu dirigió un escuadrón de investigación sobre el cráter, y fue el primero en descubrir la presencia de la Bestia Zillo, una criatura enorme que los dugs creían que estaba extinta. Tras una retirada rápida a bordo de un transporte, Windu organizó una reunión improvisada consigo mismo, Skywalker, Boll, Doge Nakha Urus y el Canciller Supremo Palpatine para discutir cómo hacer frente a la criatura. Mientras que los Jedi estaban a favor de la preservación de la vida inocente de la bestia, los dugs simplemente deseaban ver a la criatura destruida para siempre. En el ámbito privado y lejos de Urus, Palpatine sugirió que unos rayos paralizantes concentrados deberían ser suficientes para incapacitar a la bestia, llevando a los dugs a creerla muerta. Palpatine decidió que luego la bestia sería transportada a algún lugar del Borde Exterior para investigar sus escamas resistentes a los sables de luz. Windu y Skywalker estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, aunque Urus ya había comenzado a volcar combustibles tóxicos en el cráter de la bestia para matarla. A pesar de las amenazas de Windu hacia Urus, la discusión entre ambos fue interrumpida cuando la bestia escaló el cráter en el que se encontraba y comenzó a destrozar los campamentos de la República. Finalmente fue derribada por los rayos paralizantes y, en un cambio de última hora de las órdenes de Palpatine, fue transportada a Coruscant para ser investigada. Windu y Skywalker acompañaron a la bestia a Coruscant, donde el primero se acercó a Obi-Wan Kenobi con la esperanza de iniciar un movimiento contra el Canciller Supremo exigiendo la liberación de la criatura. Aunque Kenobi fue capaz de convencer a Skywalker y a la senadora Padmé Amidala de hablar con Palpatine, ya era demasiado tarde, y la Bestia Zillo escapó de su jaula, dirigiéndose a las cámaras del Senado. Windu, junto a Kenobi, Yoda y Aayla Secura, así como el Capitán Rex, supervisó la defensa de Coruscant contra la bestia, poniéndose al mando de varios tanques de aturdimiento para someter a la bestia. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Windu, la bestia no pudo ser tranquilizada pacíficamente, y fue asesinada por bombas tóxicas. Atentado de Boba Fett En el 22 ABY, Windu y Anakin Skywalker hichieron una visita al ''Resistencia'', donde ejercieron de mentores de un grupo de jóvenes cadetes clon. Sin el conocimiento de Windu, el joven Boba Fett se había infiltrado entre los cadetes y pretendía asesinar a Windu como venganza por la muerte de su padre, Jango Fett. Con la ayuda de los cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing y Bossk, Fett recibió las coordenadas de los aposentos de Windu y colocó una bomba en el marco de la puerta, aunque fue un clon el primero en entrar después en los aposentos de Windu y accionar la bomba. Examinando los restos carbonizados de la sala con Skywalker, Windu determinó que él era el objetivo directo del ataque, y ordenó una búsqueda exhaustiva por la nave. Esa búsqueda llevó a un soldado clon a encontrar a Fett en el núcleo del reactor de la nave, causando que Fett presa del pánico destruyera el núcleo completo, lo que desencadenó una explosión gigantesca y condenó a la nave y a su tripulación. Windu y Skywalker escaparon de la nave en sus cazas y observaron a su casco flameante descender hasta el planeta Vanqor a continuación. Durante una operación de búsqueda en los restos del Resistencia, Skywalker se encontró con un casco mandaloriano en el puente, que Windu pronto reconoció como el casco de Jango Fett. Aunque advirtió a Skywalker de soltar el casco inmediatamente, el casco explotó, y Windu apenas fue capaz de alejar a Skywalker del casco a tiempo. Con el Resistencia derrumbándose a su alrededor, los dos Jedi quedaron atrapados bajo un gran pedazo de la nave y, sin saberlo, los cazarrecompensas se acercaban a su posición. Después de saber que el droide astromecánico de Windu R8-B7 había sido destruido por gundarks, Skywalker envió a su propio androide R2-D2 a transmitir un mensaje al Templo Jedi pidiendo ayuda. R2-D2 fue capaz de mantener a raya a los cazarrecompensas y pilotar un caza lo suficientemente bien como para evadir al Esclavo I y volver a Coruscant, donde obtuvo la ayuda de Plo Koon y Ahsoka Tano. Los dos Jedi fueron a Vanqor con R2-D2 y rescataron a Windu y Skywalker momentos antes de que todo el Resistencia se derrumbase y quedara envuelto en llamas. Windu quedó demasiado herido como para continuar con la búsqueda de Fett, y se vio obligado a dejar que Koon y Tano lo rastrearan a través de la galaxia y lo trajeran de vuelta a Coruscant ante la justicia. Cuando Boba fue capturado y llevado a Coruscant, Windu se acercó al muchacho brevemente antes de que él se marchara a la cárcel, sólo para descubrir que su odio a los Jedi era tan fuerte como siempre. La amenaza de Savage Opress Algún tiempo después, el Alto Consejo Jedi se dio cuenta de que el destacamento de su puesto de avanzada -el Templo de Eedit- en Devaron había sido masacrado. Un asaltante desconocido había matado a todos los soldados de la República, incluyendo al Maestro Jedi Halsey y su Padawan, Knox. Incluso las tropas separatistas habían sido destruidas. El Escuadrón Delta recuperó sus cuerpos para un funeral Jedi y varios Jedi, incluyendo a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia y Saesee Tiin; inspeccionaron los cuerpos en busca de una pista sobre quien podría haber realizado los asesinatos. Convocando a Kenobi a reunirse con ellos, Windu y Yoda anunciaron que habían recuperado una grabación de la masacre de Devaron. Las imágenes mostraban a un zabrak dathomiriano asesinando brutalmente al Maestro Halsey. Kenobi estaba desconcertado, pues estaba seguro de que había matado a Darth Maul en Theed años antes. Yoda dijo que Obi-Wan estaba en lo correcto, y que esa criatura, aunque era de la misma especie de Maul, no era el propio Darth Maul, sino que era un habitante de Dathomir, el planeta de las Hermanas de la Noche. Windu dijo que Dathomir era el lugar en el que Maul se crió e Iridonia era donde vivían los individuos masculinos de su especie. Yoda entonces encargó a Kenobi encontrar al responsable de la matanza de Devaron y tratar con él. Haruun Kal Mace Windu tenía un don muy extraño que le permitía ver en la fuerza lo que el llamaba "Puntos de ruptura" aquellos elementos vitales de los que dependía una situación por completo, un ejemplo es el anterior citado, Windu vio en Dooku el punto de ruptura para terminar con la guerra. Una de las mayores tragedias para Mace fue la caida en el lado oscuro de su mayor orgullo, su antes aprendiz y luego maestra del consejo Jedi Depa Billaba, la cual perdió su camino en una misión en Haruun Kal, Windu se enfrentó a Depa la cual fue derrotada después de un arduo combate. Batalla de Coruscant thumb|left|Windu, usando [[Telequinesis|Aplastón de Fuerza contra el General Grievous.]] Cerca del final de las Guerras Clon cuando el General Grievous atacó Coruscant, secuestró al Canciller Palpatine y trató de trasladarlo a su nave, la ''Mano Invisible, Mace Windu fue al rescate de Palpatine, atacó al General, y usó la Fuerza para aplastar las placas que cubrían los órganos de Grievous. Este aplastamiento de sus órganos (los pulmones, en particular) le produjo a Grievous la mayoría de la tos que tendría por el resto de sus días, hasta que Obi-Wan le terminase derrotando. El Aplastón de Fuerza es una de las técnicas más oscuras de la Fuerza conocidas tanto por Jedi o Sith, de modo que su uso por Windu fue algo demasiado inusual. Revelación La batalla final De su muerte se encargan Anakin Skywalker y Darth Sidious (bajo la personalidad del Canciller Palpatine). Ocurrió en el momento en que el Canciller iba a ser detenido por los Jedis por traición a la República, tras haberse demostrado que era un Sith. Fue traicionado por Anakin, que le amputa una de sus extremidades mientras el Emperador acaba con él. Cabe señalar que antes de la intervención de Anakin, Mace ya había desarmado al Emperador, estaba justo por darle la estocada final, cuando Anakin intervino. El resto ya es conocido. Este suceso marca el nacimiento del Imperio y la inclinación de Anakin al lado oscuro. Tras su muerte Al morir, solo quedaba la historia falsa del canciller Palpatine, el cual, les hizo creer a los senadores que los Jedi trataron de asesinarlo y tomar el poder, debido a que le creyeron, Palpatine logro hacer su limpieza. Su Espada de luz seria encontrada y vendida al Senador Sano Sauro que la tendría como trofeo. Poderes y Habilidades Windu era especialmente conocido por haber sido el que termino de definir la forma VII Juyo/Vaapad como una forma agresiva y peligrosamente cercana al concepto Sith del combate, a eso se le sumaba el hecho que eright|thumb|131px|Mace Windu en el [[Star Wars: Battlefront II.]]ra extremadamente talentoso con el sable de luz rivalizando en maestría con poderosos duelistas como Yoda (Forma IV: Ataru), el Conde Dooku (Forma II: Makashi), Qui- Gon Jinn (Forma IV: Ataru), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Forma III:Soresu) y Anakin Skywalker (Forma V: Shien/Djem Tam). Respecto a sus habilidades en La Fuerza, Windu poseía instintivamente el poder de ver Puntos de Ruptura (una trama de visiones precognitivas de la cuales dependia las diversas lineas del futuro y las distintas posibilidades), además de ese excepcional talento Windu usaba Telequinesis en toda su extensión llegando incluso a utilizar de vez en cuando poderes oscuros como la Aniquilacion con La Fuerza o el Estrujon con La Fuerza, a través de esos usos particulares, se volvió muy talentoso en la Telequinesis. Conjuntando todo esto era como una máquina de matar capaz de vencer lo que sea, incluso era bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo como se demostró en las Guerras Clon cuando luchó contra innumerables droides, luego de perder su sable láser por algunos momentos. Personalidad Mace Windu poseía una personalidad única para un Jedi. Él era una persona prudente, incluso demostrando renuencia a veces. Eligió a sus amigos con cuidado y se demoró en la confianza. A pesar de ello, fue muy valiente, arriesgando su vida en numerosas ocasiones por la República Galáctica. De hecho, debido a su talento como duelista y los usuarios de la Fuerza, Windu era muy orgulloso, muy seguro en su propia fuerza. Sin embargo, mantuvo en jaque a esta arrogancia, se humilla frente a las personas que se sentían superiores, tales como Yoda. Windu cree firmemente en el papel de los Jedi como los siervos de la República en lugar de sus amos, y trata a todos los civiles con respeto. thumb|El Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu luchando en Coruscant En última instancia, la motivación verdadera de Mace Windu por todo lo que hizo fue una divergencia de la filosofía Jedi. Su sistema de creencias personales fue el punto de vista extremista de la paz a toda costa. En su mente, la paz fue creada por la civilización, y consideraba la República como la civilización final, por lo tanto el desarrollo un apego hacia la institución. Fue en última instancia, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para preservar la República, incluso si eso significa violar la filosofía Jedi. Esto resultó en la pérdida de su mano derecha y su caída, cuando se decidió a ejecutar al aparentemente indefenso Canciller Palpatine, un oponente sin arma, estimulando Anakin Skywalker en acción. Entre bastidores Nombre "Mace" podría ser similar a "ace" (as en inglés), refiriéndose, quizás, a que Windu era un as (campeón) utilizando cualquiera de los siete estilos de esgrima láser. Windu podría ser una contracción de "powerf'u'''l as the '''wind'" (poderoso como el viento), o hacer referencia al verbo "wind" (zigzaguear), en alusión a la pericia de Windu en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para eludir ataques enemigos a larga distancia. Concepto del personaje Los primeros escritos originales de George Lucas sobre Star Wars comienzan con su nombre: "Esta es la historia de Mace Windu, un sacerdote Jedi-Bendu de Opucchi, emparentado con Usby C.J. Thape, discípulo padawan del famoso Jedi". Interpretación El sable láser púrpura de Mace Windu no es casual. Esto fue debido a que Samuel L. Jackson le pidió tener algo característico a George Lucas, y éste aceptó. El motivo fue que la madre de Samuel L. Jackson quería poder reconocerle durante la película, así que dijo a su hijo que llevara un sable morado. Apariciones * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Droid Deception'' * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Stones'' *''Star wars:Problemas de un Jedi: Misión a Cerea '' * El Resurgir de la Fuerza * Sendero Desconocido * Cautivos del Templo * Lazos que Atan * La Llamada de la Venganza * El Único Testigo * La Amenaza Interior * Edición Especial 1: Traiciones * Edición Especial 2: Los Discípulos *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star wars: preocupaciones de un jedi: huida en Telos(Solo mencionado) *Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma '' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Episodio I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones '' novela *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Machines of War'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Blind Force'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Las Guerras Clon '' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 12" **"Capítulo 13" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 22" **"Capítulo 23" **"Capítulo 25" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas thumb|Mace Windu, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Survivors'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace